Tradition
by Jayne DLM
Summary: Slytherin traditions are coveted by its members and generally shrouded in secrecy from the outside. Today, I was reluctantly participating in one of these traditions. Oneshot. Written for Houses Competition.


House: Slytherin  
Role/Year: 3rd year  
Category Standard  
Prompt: [Last Line] Next time she/he would listen to _.

Word Count: 819

* * *

Tradition

* * *

Slytherin traditions are coveted by its members and generally shrouded in secrecy from the outside. Today, I was reluctantly participating in one of these traditions.

In the common room my housemates had been cheering, chanting, and laughing as if it was the Quiddich world cup final. I laughed along with them, momentarily revelling in the attention, before the reality of the situation started to sink in. I did my best to keep my confident facade up and strutted towards the doorway. After all, a Malfoy never lets others see weakness.

"Good luck, Malfoy!" Goyle yelled out from behind me.

"Thanks…but I won't need it," I replied, not bothering to look back at my friends before closing the door behind me. It was only when I was greeted by the cover of darkness in the hallway that I let my smirk drop, and a more anxious expression took hold.

I quietly walked along the narrow corridors of the dungeon and up several moving staircases. The further from the dungeon I got, the lighter it became, and the greater the chance of me getting caught. I cursed the moonlight which streamed in brightly through the castle widows, like a spotlight trying to catch me. I did my best to keep to the shadows and continued forward.

Unfortunately, the further from the dungeon I got, the colder it became. It was winter time and alas, the castle was not spared from its effects, and nor was I. Instead of allowing my mind to hover over the unfortunate weather, I used it as motivation to get this out of the way and move faster through the castle. Ever vigilant to the task at hand, I kept myself securely wrapped up under my robe.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins, as I continued to make my up what felt like countless flights of stairs. Portrait after portrait commented on my rebellion and being out after hours, to which I "shhhhed" them hoping they would not give me away by their incessant chatter and accusations. However I was not so lucky.

When I reached the top of the final staircase, which was just opposite the door to the castle courtyard, I was met by none other than Hermione Granger. She stood in the middle of the foyer, wand drawn, hair wild. She clearly hadn't expected to find anyone wandering the halls after hours as her eyes were wide, much like a Kneazle.

"What are you doing here, _Malfoy_?" she asked slowly, her tone marred with immediate suspicion.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Granger,_ " I deflected.

"I'm a Prefect doing my rounds," she said primly before continuing and taking a measured step towards me. "You on the other hand are a _snake_ who looks like he is up to no good."

I sub-consciously held my robe closer to my person, trying to not look guilty. Safe to say in this instance I failed in my deception….

"What are you hiding under your robes, Malfoy?" she questioned with an accusatory tone, head slightly tilted as she looked over my person.

"Nothing," I responded offhandedly, before trying to walk around the little witch. However, she side stepped in front of me and blocked my movement.

"Malfoy, you are lying," she simply stated looking up at me with narrowed hazel eyes.

"It really is _none_ of your concern," I said as nonchalantly as I could, hoping she would drop it and leave.

"You are wrong. Whatever you have hidden under that robe is most definitely my concern as the Prefect on duty. I am not going to leave until you show me." Her face was stern with her eye brows furrowed and her eyes fierce.

"Granger, are you hard of hearing? I said there is nothing under my robes."

Standing before me with crossed arms, she did not make a move.

"Show me!" she bit out trying to establish some authority.

I cannot completely explain what happened next, but looking at her serious expression and knowing what I _actually_ had under my robes I started to laugh.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I replied not being able to help the wolfish grin and heat that suddenly had flooded my cheeks.

"Malfoy…. what in Merlins name do you think you are doing?" she exclaimed just before I dropped my robes to smugly reveal exactly what I had under my robes.

I wore nothing.

I quickly ran past Granger, who stood shell shocked, her cheeks practically glowing red in the moonlight.

Without further hesitation, I ran out the main door of Hogwarts in all my glory, perfectly on track to complete the traditional Slytherin 16th birthday lap of Hogwarts.

I laughed as I didn't need to look back at Granger to know what her face would look like.

Never the less, I knew next time she would listen to me when I said I had nothing under my robes!


End file.
